


Ethereal Slant

by orphan_account



Series: Gaiden [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown prince Yuzuru, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Royal Ball, Royalty, Smiles, dork in love, marquis Javier, pyramid of hierarchy, soft guys, vals, yuzuru is a bit like Berkut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At his step-brother wedding, yuzuru finds himself drowned with boredom, until he discovers someone who'll make him smile for the first time in the night.





	Ethereal Slant

To say that Yuzuru was bored was an understatement. To have to be talking to high-born nobles who, even so, were below him was a great torpor for his person. It was incredible, he did not want to be there, he was 18 years old and he would have to have the privilege of being able to skip these boring balls where the nobles of the region met. But of course, his stepbrother Tatsuki had married, and as a godfather of the wedding he could not leave until the bride and groom decided to end the evening and fulfil their conjugal obligations during the wedding night.

He rose from his throne and stretched, making several of the concubines of one of those old nobles’ whistle in his direction and give him lusty glances. Gross. Shoma, his beloved caretaker and butler just gave him a look full of sympathy and understanding before approaching where his master was and giving him a glass full of must (since the young prince could not consume alcohol)

"My lord" Shoma, still holding the tray, made a small bow to which Hanyu responded before taking the cup from that silver tray. "Shoma, I need you to get me out of here. I’m bored "at that, the smaller of the two could not help but smile" I'm sorry, my lord, but your father would burn in anger if he knew that his only son of pure blood escapes from official meetings "" but this is a dance, Shoma "

Just when Shoma was going to answer him, Ryoma raised his voice and called for the service of the smaller man, leaving Yuzuru alone again, alone with his boredom. He could not sit on the throne again, he would end up sleeping and receiving another punishment from his father. Finishing the juice of exquisite grapes grown in the best vineyards of Zofia, he approached Satoko, another of the servants who worked for him and left the glass on the tray that the woman was carrying, which offered a sweet smile and a small bow before Yuzuru went his way dodging the rest of the mob.

On his way, he stopped to take occasional snacks and peel off him Evgenia and Alina, two newcomer maids who were obsessed with his body and who were looking for any way to accept them as his concubines. And, although only a few knew, Yuzuru Hanyu did not find women attractive. If that were the case, he would already be planning a marriage with Julia, one of his childhood friends and the heiress of the throne of the rival empire, Alondite. But Yuzuru could not marry someone he did not really love.

That little secret of his was what angered his father, Ryoma, who had planned this dance not only to celebrate the wedding of his older stepson, but to get some good suitor for his other son. And that other son considered that there was much more beauty in a honeycomb than in those soporific dances his father planned.

It was when he came out onto the big balcony when he found him. He was a young man older than him, with shoulder-length curly hair, wearing a white shirt and a red dress jacket with a small handkerchief protruding from the folds of the collar of his shirt. His clothes combined very well, and it is not that the young man did not have a bad figure either: the shirt showed a little, revealing the muscles of his arms. And the ass, oh his ass ...

'Oh, come Yuzuru, stop being a pervert and look at people's asses' shouted desperately a little voice in his brain, who made him shake his head trying to erase the perverted blush of his cheeks. Yes, that young man was attractive, yes, and handsome, too. But what the young prince wondered was that he was alone in the cool of the night, leaning against the white marble railing. A sigh escaped the male figure and it was at that moment when yuzuru decided to approach. "Hey, you, the one over there"

That managed to startle the boy, who turned his head to run into nothing more and nothing less than the Crown Prince Yuzuru Hanyu. That made him take a straight and tense position and blush slightly filled with shame. Damn, he should have left on time. Since the beginning of the dance he felt uncomfortable, the only member of his duchy because of the great fire caused by Alondite's ruffians during the first war. Whenever attending any of these events he could not help feeling all eyes over him and could not stand the discomfort. Just as the dance began, he decided to sneak away so he could spend the rest of the night alone, as he should be.

He, with the age of 14 years had to lift alone and without help what was left from his small and insignificant dukedom, thus earning the respect he deserved and the favours of the royal family to which they were affiliated. And he never felt good among his royal companions, who gave him up for dead when the rumours spread throughout Zofia.

He was better alone, and that's why he wanted to spend it that way, alone, tonight. But it seemed that his plan had failed miserably.

"What are you doing here alone?" Asked Yuzuru unable to hide his indignation. He was the only one who could get away from these things, not someone inferior to him.

"Oh, Lord Yuzuru! Please forgive my lord. I did not mean to offend you with my actions "

That surprised Yuzuru, who let out a surprised sound before getting closer to the older one. Now who felt bad was him, obviously that boy was not doing anything wrong.

"No, do not worry, you do not offend me. I was the one who approached, after all. I think it's a big waste of time that you came to a dance just to stay just looking at the sky. "The boy shrugged briefly before answering" Perhaps, but my household is small and of a lower category, and I do not find many friends or conversationalists. I left because I got tired of all the looks towards my person and I prefer to be alone than judged silently. "

"You're wrong. You have been invited to the dance, you have every right to have fun like other people. "" As you say, my lord. "" Is it that you do not like to dance? "

That surprised the young man with curly hair, who hurried to answer. He loved to dance, it was one of the few things he had left from when his sister was still alive. "Oh no, my lord. The truth is that I love to dance. Well, most of the time ... In fact, there is a small grove behind my mansion. Inside there is a small garden with a large pond in the centre where small squirrels and birds gather, it is a very dear place for me. In the days with good weather, I like to go there, barefoot, and dance until my feet hurt and ... "Javier at that moment realized that he was raving and surely boring the prince, so he proceeded to apologize. "Ah, please excuse me again, I'm probably boring with my chatter without substance"

However, it was one of the best conversations he had had all night, and Yuzuru could not avoid falling at the mawkish sentiment of love. He still did not believe that such a sweet and kind boy could be alone on a night like this. "On the contrary, I find it very interesting what you tell me. Tell me your name "" My name is Javier, my lord. "

"Jav-Javvvi ... Habier?" At that Javier had to let out a small smile. He could not understand how his name was so difficult to pronounce for the people of Zofia. "But you can call me Javi, my lord"

"Ok, Javi, a complicated but harmonious name, I like it." Just at that moment, Tatsuki announced that the dance was finally starting, and the notes of a Vivaldi piece began to resonate among the walls of the castle. Yuzuru did not want to dance at all, but he felt something inside. Something that demanded that he had to dance with Javier. He looked directly at the marquis in the eyes and he proposed, opening his hand toward's Javi's direction "Javi, would you give me this dance?" That seemed to surprise the marquis who could not help but ask "What, you want to dance ... with me? Oh, for Tanathos, I cannot! I mean ... what would they think about you, my lord? Dancing with me, a low noble and a man above all! "

"So, let's dance here, away from the curious looks and the sharp tongues. That is, above all, if you do not miss your animals and your pond. "

Yuzuru could not help but smile when he heard Javier's laughter for the first time: sweet, melodious like the trill of a nightingale, those who fluttered peacefully through his window during the dawn. "Prince Yuzuru, it's very sweet on your part"

"I hope that's a yes. I am the SON of the emperor after all. Rejecting me could be a great shame for your home and your family "after that Javier had to shut up so he wouldn’t tell him that he no longer had family, it was still too early for that. With his large, warm hand, he took the small, fine hand of the prince, who was cold at that moment. "I would love to dance with you, my lord. Shall we? "" Please, call me Yuzu. "

That night, if someone decided to look at the balcony, they would see two young noblemen of different hierarchies and of the same sex dancing together under the moonlight, in love, receiving the blessing of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished playing Shadows of Valentia and I'm... shook. I ended up loving Berkut and Rinea so much and I wrote this with their sweet moments in mind.
> 
> I made this part of a series, but idk when I'll post another related work to this one.
> 
> Comments, kudos and feedback is appreciated, even though I don't reply bc I don't know how. See ya!


End file.
